The Journey
by LeonidasCraft
Summary: The world we knew is gone. Everything is destroyed, with those who survived the fallout mutated beyond recognition; fending for themselves in a lawless wasteland. Kill or be killed. It's a shell of what society used to be. But something has to change. It needs to. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it does.
1. A Fish and a Crystal

**Well, this is happening. Nuclear Throne is an amazing game, and the characters seem to have found their way into my heart; even though there isn't really a story behind them in the first place. That's probably the reason for it, to be honest. Anyway, these chapters are going to be as long or as short as I think they need to be. Whatever fits the situation. I was thinking of making this a one-shot at first, but this is going to be much better.**

_Cover art by striped-tabby._deviantart._com (Links don't work; FanFiction pls)_

* * *

><p>I idly strummed the strings of my guitar, watching as the campfire slowly burned itself out. It felt like a Friday, though I'd long ago lost track of the day. Each one was the same, I suppose, so it didn't matter much anyway. I sat there, playing a song or two before the fire finally extinguished itself. I sighed, closing my eyes. Strapping the instrument over my shoulder, I stood up. It was time to search for supplies. I'd been avoiding it for a few days, but there was no food left, and that was the last of the wood.<p>

...

The sound of gunshots rang out through the silence. Not that it was any sort of oddity. It was kill or be killed out in the wasteland. We all knew it was wrong, but that's what the world had become. It was a sad truth all of us had faced sooner or later. I haven't had to spill any blood yet; at least of anything that used to be human.

_Used to be._ It had been years since the nuclear fallout, and I still couldn't stand to look at myself. Gills, fins, webbed feet and hands. I was a monster, but the word itself had almost lost it's meaning; nothing's a monster if everything is.

I finally came across a run down shack, not too far away from the area I'd been camped out in. No doubt it had already been looted, but there was no harm in taking a quick look around. I reached down to my belt, placing one hand on my revolver, as I grabbed the handle with the other. I slowly twisted it, and pushed the door open. What I found inside was a complete surprise.

Another mutant. I hadn't seen one in years, and the last one I'd encountered said hello with a gun. It's gender was impossible to make out, as it was only vaguely humanoid shaped; it's body was composed entirely of gleaming purple crystal. It's eyes were hollow, a pitch black. And... it was hurt. There was a large chunk missing out of it's midsection. I could see the look of pain on it's face as it glared at me; the crystal somehow morphing as it's expression changed. It laughed, almost sounding bitter.

"Well, looks like this is the end. It was bound to happen eventually, I guess. Just make it quick, will you?" It's voice seemed to be feminine, with an odd sort of texture to it, likely caused by it's... no, her mutated vocal chords. I just stared at her, confused.

"What... what are you talking about?" This seemed to anger her.

"Kill me! It's all anything knows how to do out here! Isn't that what you're here for? You saw me crawl in here, and you're here to finish me off." I shook my head slowly, surprised by her sudden conclusions.

"Er, no. I was just looking for supplies. Food, wood, things like that. I have a camp set up a little ways away from here. I didn't even know you were here. Why would you just assume that I'm here to hurt you...?" I spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation. Now she seemed confused; which was at least better than angry; her expression was still wary though.

"...Have you ever met something out there that didn't...?" I sighed, looking around the small room; like I had thought, there wasn't anything left in here.

"What happened to you? You know..." My eyes drifted back to her cracked midsection. She cringed, looking away.

"Why should I tell you?" I rubbed the back of my head. She obviously didn't trust me, and I knew I really shouldn't trust her. It was the way of the wasteland. You fend for yourself. Closing my eyes, I gritted my teeth.

"Look... never mind. I have some med kits back at my camp. There's more than enough for me, and... you obviously need one." What I was implying seemed alien to her.

"Why the hell would you share your supplies with me? Don't you know anything about basic survival? Every mutant for themselves. It's been that way since the fall." My expression hardened, and I extended my hand out to her.

"And it's never going to change until we change it ourselves. Now come on. Unless you'd rather wait here for something else less friendly to show up." She looked like she was trying to find a valid argument to my point, before visibly giving up. Flinching as she attempted to move, she grabbed my hand, and I pulled her upright.

"...What's your name?" I slung her arm over my shoulders, helping her stay standing. I thought about her question for a bit; I wasn't going to tell her my real name, obviously.

"I guess... you could call me Fish." She snorted.

"Real original."

"Oh, and I suppose you've got anything better? Crystal?" She grumbled at that. A sliver of a smile grew on my face. I had meant what I'd said. Something needs to change. And I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I won't rest until it does.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, this game is bloody amazing and I love it. #TeamMelting WOOOOO \o**


	2. A Tired Soul

**Still don't know at what point the story is actually going to end; might be at the end of the Desert, might keep going past that. There's going to be alot of chapters though, so making them short makes it a ton easier to release these consistently. Anyway.**

* * *

><p><span>Crystal's POV<span>

The healing salve soothed the pain coming from the cracks. I sighed in relief, as they slowly closed. I honestly don't know how I even feel pain anymore, being completely made of crystal; but the fact that I can even move at all has kind of dissipated any questions that pop up in my head. Wrapping the healing areas in bandages, I leaned back against the log; the revolver that Fish had given me held tightly in my grip.

I didn't really know what to think of him. He's the first mutant or creature I've encountered that **didn't** want to kill me. Deep down, I wanted somebody to trust, but letting myself do that was a different story entirely. My eyes wandered over to his guitar, leaned up against a dead tree stump. He'd left after giving me the med-kit to continue looking for supplies, saying he'd be back in an hour or two. I asked him why he bothered keeping it; I mean, while I'm actually a music person myself, carrying that thing around everywhere seemed like a lot of unnecessary weight. He said he'd rather not talk about it.

I lied my head down, closing my eyes. I hadn't slept in days; a quick nap couldn't hurt. I was out within minutes.

...

"...Hey, you." My eyes shot open, the voice shocking me awake. A disturbingly mutated face filled my field of view. I did the thing anyone would do in my situation; freak out. I scrambled to my feet, pointing the revolver at the thing's head.

It was actually still very much human looking; or at least, the most humanlike thing I've seen in ages. There was no hair on its head, and it was... melting. At least, that's how it looked. Half of its face was gone, with baggy flaps of skin hanging from its face and other parts of its body. The expression on its face was hard to interpret, but it made no reaction at the weapon pointed at its head. It loosely held a shotgun in its grip. It spoke again, its voice heavily strained and tired. "Look, I just was going to ask if I could have one of those med-kits." It... no, that's a he, I'm almost sure; pointed to the stack of boxes with red crosses on them.

"Oh, um... they're not mine. I'm sure the guy who owns them wouldn't mind sharing them though." I partially said that because it was true, and... partially because a shotgun usually beats a revolver; not that I'm sure he would use it anyway; if something didn't shoot you on sight... well, that doesn't happen. So the fact that he'd actually ask me instead of just taking one was baffling; maybe some of his brain had melted too. I snickered internally, as he nodded and took a seat next to where I had been; I re-took my seat myself.

Opening one of the packs, he took the healing cream and spread it all over his face and chest. The look of pure relief was obvious even on his screwed up face. The two of us sat there for a while in silence, until I finally spoke.

"So..." He glanced in my direction. "What's your name?" He shrugged lazily.

"Don't remember, and don't care enough to try to remember. Hurts to think too hard. Most others I've encountered usually just call me Melting. It fits, I suppose. Let me guess; you're Crystal?" Fish had called me the same thing.

"Irony can be a bitch sometimes; it actually was my name. Seems nuclear waste has a sick sense of humor." He laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. I felt sort of bad for him; it was like looking at someone trapped in time, in their last few seconds of life. Constantly in pain, always tired enough to drop dead. "Where were you when the bombs dropped?" He sighed, the air making a slight whistling sound as it passed through his skeletal teeth.

"Was working at a nuclear waste plant. One of the ones that got hit." My eyes widened. He chuckled bitterly at seeing my expression. "Yeah, you can probably guess how well that went. I'm pretty sure everyone else died. I watched their skin, muscles; even their bones disintegrate with my own two eyes. It started happening to me; but I got knocked into one of the waste vats. Dunno what happened; but I woke up later, like this; all the waste gone." He looked downwards. "Been wandering ever since." He turned back to look at me, a half smirk on his face. "Kind of a heavy question for someone you just met, huh?" I glanced over to the side, tapping my fingers on my chest.

"Uhm… I guess this is one of the first real conversations I've had with anyone in years. Just out of practice." He just shrugged, leaning back on the log.

"Well, you're not pointing a gun at me anymore; that's a good start." I laughed a bit, for real; and it felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>Melting is surprisingly enjoyable to write. A sarcastic, tired, bitter person without much to lose; constantly in pain. He's watched the world burn, and honestly doesn't have much more to live for. Sad, but the way things played out in the end.<strong>


	3. A Mythical Throne

**I think this chapter might be even shorter than the last one. Who knows. Either way, it's done. Think they're still all pretty much in character, or what their character would likely be like.**

**Either way, here you go.**

* * *

><p><span>Fish POV<span>

I made my way back towards the campsite, wooden boards under one arm, and some canned beans in the other. Was lucky to find what I had, and felt rather satisfied with the gets. I've gone weeks without much food at all before, so anything at all was great nowadays. I sighed, my mind wandering back onto that other mutant.

She'd said her name was Crystal, though that might not be her real one. Either way, it gave me something to refer to her by, which I suppose was good enough. She seemed less hostile than most other mutants I've come across; and while that could have initially just been because she was hurt, I even handed her my gun without her turning on me. It would have been so simple, but she didn't.

Perhaps I'm just being hopeful, but I might have just found a friend. And a friend would make it a lot less lonely out here.

...

I heard laughing, as I approached the small campgrounds. It was her. She was still here. I sighed in relief, glad that my blind faith had paid off. As I continued walking, I heard another voice, completely different than anyone I've ever met. I couldn't make out what he was saying from here, but his voice sounded very strained and coarse. I placed down the supplies I'd been carrying, and peered around the corner. I was surprised and slightly disturbed at what I saw.

Next to Crystal, sat another mutant with part of it's skull poking out it's head. The skin seemed like it had started melting off it's head, but stopped before reaching too far down. He was wearing a ripped lab coat and some torn black dressy pants; he was clearly the voice I'd heard, as there was no one else here. I took a deep breath, and stepped around the corner.

"Um, hello." I had made sure not to interrupt him, as I had no idea if he was hostile or not. Both of their heads turned to look at me, and I did my best not to cringe at his deformed face. He turned back to Crystal.

"This the guy who owns these med-kits and such?" She nodded, her eyes drifting to the wood and food I was holding.

"Uh, yeah; hey Fish. I let him use some of those extra kits you had; that's not a problem, right?" I shook my head, making my way over towards them. She seemed in a somewhat brighter mood than earlier.

"Um... no, I have way more stockpiled around here. I'd just like to know who 'he' is." Said mutant raised his hand slowly, giving me a weak wave.

"I go by Melting, since it fits me and I can't be bothered to remember my old name." He coughed a few times, before clearing his throat. "Hope you don't mind me hanging around here for a bit. Need to rest up before I continue on my journey." I sat down on the tree stump my guitar was leaning against.

"Journey?" He nodded. "Where are you headed? There's nothing left."

"What; you guys haven't heard of the Nuclear Throne?" Both of us just stared at him, not getting the reference. He seemed baffled. "No, seriously; you **actually** haven't heard of the Throne? The myth of the wasteland?" Crystal rubbed the back of her head.

"I mean, I might have heard about it in passing, but like I told you, haven't really had a conversation that didn't involve the words 'kill' and 'murder' in a good few years." He sighed.

"The Throne is a mythical structure located in a place called the Palace, inhabited by guardians made of pure radiation. It's said to grant the person who reaches it some kind of unimaginable power. Only one mutant's said to have ever made it; the Proto Mutant. That was a long time ago though, only about a year after everything went to shit. The Throne is there to claim for anyone who could make it, but that's the hard part. The path to the Palace is suicide to try and take. Hasn't stopped hundreds of us from hopping through those portals popping up to try and make it there." I blinked.

"Why do you want to risk it? You don't seem like the kind of person who's craving power." He looked off to the side.

"Hopefully heal my body. Then I wouldn't have to spend every moment in pain." I crossed my arms.

"You think that reaching this 'throne' could do something like that?" He shrugged lazily.

"I don't know. But I don't have much to live for as it is right now." I went quiet for a minute, thinking to myself. Crystal asked him something else, but I didn't really hear it. A few moments later, I spoke again.

"I'm coming with you." He stopped mid-sentence, and turned to look at me. A small grin formed on his face.

"Sure, why not. May I ask your motivations though? What are you going to do with all that power?"

"...I'm going to bring order to the Wasteland." He stared at me for a moment. And then he started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that the description I have there of the throne is pretty accurate. Basically lots o' power to the one in command of it. I'm sure it'd be enough to at least heal melting's body. And yes, all the characters will come into play at one point or another.<strong>


	4. A Fellowship

**Oh MAN, I've got so many good ideas for this; it's gonna be so good. SO GOOD.**

**Also, longer chapter. Woo.**

* * *

><p>"What's so funny...?" He tried to stop chuckling, and failed miserably. I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. Melting finally stopped after a few minutes, coughing a bit.<p>

"Hee... look, I'm sorry, it's just the idea of bringing any sort of end to the mass chaos out here seems so absurdly far-fetched. It's a nice thought and all, but I'm not even sure a god could accomplish it at this point." I went to object, before he put his hand up to cut me off. "I'm not saying you shouldn't try, just that I think it's extremely silly." I looked to the side, picking up my guitar. Slinging it over my arm, I plucked at a few of the strings; keeping my head down. After a few moments, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, to see Crystal standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"...I don't think it's that far-fetched." She sat down on the ground next to the stump. "I think it's the most noble thing I've heard in this forsaken world. You've officially earned my trust; and aid. If you're serious about doing this, I'm behind you all the way." I returned her smile, feeling better. Melting sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"You know, this is usually a trip mutants take by themselves; for obvious reasons. With the little team we've got going here, this might not be the suicide wish it is for most." I frowned.

"Is it really that dangerous a journey? How bad could it possibly be?"

"I don't know. Haven't done it myself, and no one's ever come back. Ever. Even the Proto Mutant lived out the rest of his life in the Palace." Crystal tapped her fingers on her knee.

"So how does anyone know the Throne exists? Or even that this 'proto mutant' survived?"

"Actually... rumor is that one mutant wound up back here, but he had completely gone mad. He raved to anyone he encountered about giant salamanders and scorpions, a frozen city full of killer robots, and most of the other things I've told you about the throne. Like he was possessed or some shit." He sighed. "But it's the only explanation we have for the portals or where they lead, so I believe it." He started to stand up, grunting as he did.

"What are you doing?" He slung his shotgun over his shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on staying too long. I said a bit, and I meant a bit. Can't stay in one place for too long. Isn't the IDPD after you too?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The ID what-now?"

"...Inter-Dimensional Police Department?" I stared at him blankly. "Wow, you're either stupidly lucky, or... no, you're just the luckiest bastard in the wasteland. I mean, I guess you guys haven't been headed towards the throne, so that might be it, but still. The IDPD are a bunch of assholes who's motto is shoot first and ask questions later. Running around in their damn protective armor; like hell if I can figure out their motives though." Crystal stood up as well, one hand on her hip.

"Well... are they good? Or bad?" He shrugged.

"All I know is they don't want anyone getting to the Throne; and they'll do everything in their power to make sure of it."  
><span>

...

?'s POV

"Erghhh..." Pain is very unpleasant. One might even say extremely unpleasant. I moaned in displeasure, as I attempted to open my eyes. My vision was completely blurry, and the sun blinded me. The searing light wasn't exactly helpful in clearing my head, and neither was the stabbing pain in pretty much every spot on my body. My right eye was particularly bad.

I tried to move, but a jolt of pain went straight up my spine as I made the attempt; I screamed out in agony. The edges of my vision darkened, and it became a struggle to keep from passing out. My scrambled brain caught a few voices some distance away, but they were muffled to the point of incoherence. My vision became even more blurred, to the point where it was nothing more than a mix of colors and light.

The pain got the better of me, and everything went black.

...

Fish's POV

"So, you two got any special abilities?" I turned to Melting, my arms crossed. We were on our way, on the lookout for the portal that would start our journey to the mythical throne.

"What do you mean by 'special abilities'?" He placed his hand up, and stopped, signaling for us to as well. He then pointed to a dead bird on the side of the path.

"You see that bird?" The two of us nodded. He quickly opened and then closed his fist, and the rotting corpse... exploded. Fortunately, no blood or guts went flying, but the sound it made wasn't exactly pleasant. Crystal jumped back a bit in surprise.

"Holy crap man!" He chuckled.

"Yeah; I can explode dead things. Weird, but obviously useful in a battle or something. So, how about you two?" The two of us were silent at first, before Crystal spoke up.

"Um... I can do this." She took a few steps away from the two of us, before going down on one knee. She placed her fingertips on the ground. Nothing happened for a moment, before a hollow shell of gleaming crystal shot out of the ground, forming a complete shield around her. It receded into the ground a few seconds later. She stood back up, rubbing her arm. Melting started clapping.

"Damn! Impressive!" A small smile worked it's way onto her face. She looked at me.

"How about you Fish?" I looked to the side, scratching my neck.

"Er... well..." My train of thought was cut off by an ear-splitting scream pierced through the air. It sent chills down my spine. Melting turned towards where it came from.

"...Now, what in the hell was that...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, who might this mystery character be? A hint: It's not Eyes.<strong>


	5. A Discovery

**I seriously have a silly amount of awesome plans for this story. Glad I waited so long to start this, cause now I can take Rouge into account in making the character backstories, and I'm pretty sure she's the last character they're adding. Yay, less work for me to fix things later.**

* * *

><p>The three of us made our way towards where the cry had come from. Melting reasoned that we could help whomever had made the sound, and if they were already dead... well, we need all the supplies we could get. Rounding a corner, we finally came across what one could only assume was the thing that made the noise; embedded a foot into the wall.<p>

It wore a full suit of blue and silver armor, though it was thoroughly ravaged. It's visor was cracked, and blood seeped out the right side. It was a sorry sight; I caught a few faded letters embedded on its helmet: IDPD. Melting sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well, would you look at that... Never seen one of these guys down for the count. Wonder what did it?" He shuddered. "Either way, it's not dead yet." I looked at him oddly.

"How do you know that?"

"Well... If I can't blow it up, it isn't dead. Pretty simple." ...Oh. Right. Crystal made her way over to it, being careful to watch for movement. She grunted, as she pried the crushed helmet off its head, the visor coming with it. She tossed it to the side, looking back at the person in question; only to double over in shock.

"Holy shit! How the hell?!" I was confused by her reaction, before I saw it. No, it was a she, and she was a **human**. She had brown hair that was cut pretty short. Melting whistled, hands on his hips; it sounded rather odd.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming. I mean, I guess it explains the need for all that fancy armor and shit. But how are there even any humans left?" As I closer examined her face, I found that her left eye was severely mangled. Blood poured out of the socket, and I shuddered at the sight. A bullet must have hit her in the visor, slowing it down enough to save her life; but not enough to stop it either.

"We're still helping her, right? Even though she's IDPD? I mean, she hasn't done anything to us, so..." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we'll help her. She better give us some answers though. And don't get your hopes up that she's too friendly; these guys are more vicious than any mutant I've **ever** met."

...

**?'s POV**

My head hurt. My arms hurt. In fact, just about **everything** hurt. But... it was much less than before...? I opened my eyes, and found only one of them responded. I didn't even feel anything on the other part of my face.

I pushed it aside for now, taking in my surroundings. I hadn't died... which was a plus. I heard some people talking somewhere to the left of me, and a small fire crackling. My heart stopped. 'Bandits...?' I dismissed the thought immediately. 'No, idiot, you'd be dead already if they were bandits! ...But who **are** they then?' Taking my chances, I attempted to sit up, and turn my head towards the voices. I felt my heart skip multiple beats this time, as one of them noticed I was awake. 'Mutants... Shit.'

"Hey, guys, she's awake!" The other two turned to look at me, both with differing expressions. The one with a melted face seemed wary, while the one made of crystal seemed relived. The crystal one walked over, kneeling down.

"Hello there. Please don't panic or anything, we're not going to hurt you." I still scooted away a few inches from what I'm presuming was a her from its voice. I went to press one of the buttons on my helmet, only to find it was gone. Looking down, I found **all** of my armor was gone. In its place was what seemed to be many rolls of medical bandages wrapped around my body. There was less of it around my hands and feet, and none on my head; at least that I could tell. She must have noticed my panic, and placed her hands up to stop me from talking.

"Hey, calm, don't freak. We had to pry your armor off to apply the medical cream, and it was basically fused into one piece when we found you. I wrapped those bandages around you because you're probably uncomfortable about going without clothes." I blushed, before nodding only a bit. I finally found my words, fortunately.

"Um... thank you. I'm not really sure what to say right now. What happened to me...?" The green skinned one that kind of looked like a fish called out.

"We don't actually know. We just found you here; and let me just say, you were in much worse condition than you are now. We used a bunch of med-kits helping you out, and your eye still hasn't healed. Crystal wrapped a bandage over it to hopefully help it fix itself, but it might never heal completely, sorry to say." I raised my hand up to my eye, and found that there was indeed a bandage over it. I pressed on it slightly, and flinched in pain. There was a short silence, before I spoke up.

"Why did you save me?" 'Crystal' grinned a bit, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just say that all mutants aren't so bad." She held out her hand, looking me in the eyes. "Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? We'll do the same." I stared at her hand for a few moments, before grabbing it, a small smile on my face. She pulled me upright, and helped me over to the fire. It was warm; and strangely, happy. It was an odd feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose you've all probably figured out who this is by now. If not, you have to wait another chapter. Hehehe.<strong>


	6. A Rebel

**It took a while to get this one done, with school and all; but I think it turned out pretty well; I kinda wanted to wait for that lore video that Bisnap's making to write it, but I finally just decided I might as well. It's my story, I'll do what I want.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Melting's POV<strong>

I eyed her with caution as she slowly made her way over towards us. My gaze was drawn to a certain feature on her face that we hadn't been able to observe before, her eye. While one of them was covered over by a single bandage, the other glowed a radiant green. I marked that down to ask about later; last I checked, humans don't have illuminating body parts.

She sat down, groaning slightly as she attempted to find a comfortable sitting position. Crystal took a seat next to her. Fish sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his head; the three of us looked at him.

"So... I figure names are a good as place as any to start. You don't have to tell us your real one if you don't feel safe doing so. I've been going by Fish, and I'm sure you can guess where I got that one. Her-" He pointed at Crystal; "-name is Crystal." Said mutant gave a little smile and wave to the human sitting next to her, which she nervously returned. "And the big grump over there-" He made a gesture towards myself; "-is Melting. Or at least we call him that, since he can't remember his actual name." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.,

"Excuse me if I've had a few too many of you guys nearly shoot me in the head. It gets old after the third or fourth time." Fish bit his lip, a slight silence hanging in the air for a few moments before he broke it; turning his attention back to the human.

"...anyway. So, what's your name then? Or at least something we can refer to you by?" She looked down, wrapping her arms around her bunched up knees. After a minute or two, she responded.

"You can call me Rebel. Fits with the theme of your names anyway." What she decided on struck me as odd.

"Rebel...? Does that mean-" She cut me off.

"Yes. Stop getting your damn panties in a bunch thinking I'm one of those backstabbing bastards." I was at a loss for words, so Crystal decided to try instead.

"Um... I think we're getting off topic here. You were going to tell us about yourself?" She looked back up, nodding.

"Alright. I suppose I might as well, considering you saved my life. I am Rebel, and as the name implies, I am an **EX-**IDPD member. The IDPD's mission as an organization is to keep other timelines and parallel dimensions from interfering with ours." The shock that was from her statement was blatant through the three of us. "What this means should be pretty obvious; I am not from **this** timeline, nor are any of the IDPD. We originate from a timeline where the apocalypse did not occur." I finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"But what do us mutants have to do with your timeline?!" She held her hand up, signaling for me to be silent.

"Nothing, normally. But a new development has come up of late. We have found there to be a power in this timeline that has more than enough energy to completely change the course of many timelines adjacent to this one; if used for that purpose. Even travel between them. That, in the eyes of the department, is a major threat. So far, we have not been able to locate it, and every time we think we've gotten a lock on it, it moves. As such, the department has instead resolved to kill anything and everything on their way towards it." Fish's eyes widened.

"The Throne!" Rebel, who had been about to continue talking, stopped to look at Fish.

"The what?" Fish stood up, suddenly excited by something.

"The Throne! The thing every mutant is trying to reach!" Crystal seemed to realize what he meant.

"Oh! That's right!" Rebel was no less confused by their sudden enthusiasm.

"Are you saying you know what the power source is?"

**…**

After a short explanation of what the Throne was and the legend behind it, Rebel nodded slowly, looking off to the side.

"Yes... that seems to match what we've been searching for..." She glanced up at us. "And you say you three are on your way to it as well? For what purpose?" Fish looked up at the sky.

"We're going to use the power it provides to bring order to the inhabitants of the wasteland. There might have been a time when people could be reasoned with; when you could use nothing but common sense to convince others to cooperate. That time has long passed. The mutants of the wasteland can only be brought to some sort of civil state by a greater power keeping them in line." She seemed to be shocked at his words, before regaining her composure.

"That's... surprisingly noble of you." Crystal cleared her throat, getting our attention.

"You know, you still haven't told us about **you**. What happened that you decided to quit?" Rebel gritted her teeth, her gaze drifting off to the side.

"Ah... yes. About that. It wasn't so much my choice, as it were."

**-1 year ago-**

_It was just another mission. We were simply finishing up the targets we'd been assigned for that day. That might sound heartless; but that's all they were to us. Mindless mutated freaks; killing machines, that we were eliminating for the safety of our families back home. I found myself alone, having told the others that __I'd get the last straggler myself. When I finally found it... no-__her__, after rounding a corner... It cracked something inside of me. There she __lay, battered and broken on the ground. She __looked vaguely human, the only mutation she had sustained being a third arm, very short and stubby. Her own blood pooled below her, soaking into the tattered rags she wore as clothing._

_I fought the urge to retch, stepping closer and closer. I held my gun tightly in my grip, every foot I came closer revealing another gash in her side, or bone jutting awkwardly out of her skin. __By the time I'd finally made it to her mutilated body, she had noticed me. Her glassy eyes slowly made their way towards my face. Her expression grew into one of pure __unadulterat__ed __hatred. __She said two __words, and I haven't forgotten them __since._

"**Y-you... monster.**" _It was right then, and right there, that I knew I couldn't do it. Even as I __aimed the gun at her head, finger on the trigger, my hands shook like there was an earthquake going __on. I took the med-pack off of my back, and injected her with one of the healing serums. Her injuries started repairing themselves right in front of my eyes. She was surprised at my actions; speechless even. I lifted her off the ground, into a sitting position. As I rose from kneeling, I gave her a small nod, placing her weapon back in her arms._

"I can't make up for what we've done. None of us can. But I can try." _I turned around, going to walk away._"I'd run. They'll be after you again soon. And it won't be me next time." _And with that, I went on my way._

_When I got back to the group,__most of them had already gone back. Only the inspector and captain of our squad remained, waiting for me. He g__ave __me a pat on the back, saying the rest of the __squad had expressed their grat__itude __for offering to finish the task myself. I nodded blankly, as I walked through the radiation detector set up in front of the portal home. And I could have never predicted what happened next._

_It started beeping._

_Anyone that had been previously talking went completely silent. I froze. There was a long period of time where no one said anything. The captain then spoke._

"_. Take off your helmet."_ I took a deep breath. And then I did as I was told._

_The two of them inhaled sharply. I didn't know why__, but from their reactions, it wasn't good._

"...what's wrong?" _The captain looked at me somberly._

"Your... your eye is glowing. You've been irradiated." _My heart stopped. I didn't know what to say._ "...alright. Protocol says that we're supposed to... to terminate anyone who is infected." _My eyes widened, as I reached for my gun; but he stopped me, putting his hand up._ "**BUT**... I've always had a sweet spot for you, hun." _He turned to the inspector_. "You will speak of this to no one. This will be our secret. Do you understand me?" _The solider nodded, giving a 'yes sir!' and a curt nod._ _The captain nodded back, slowly; his eyes drifting back onto me._ "Girl, you will run. Get away from here. I'll tell the squad that you were killed in a tragic accident, that you saved both of our lives; and you'll be honored as a great solider. You will survive. That's the most I can do for you at this point." _I swallowed, my throat feeling tighter and tighter by the second. I nodded, placing __my helmet back on._

_I turned around; and ran. I didn't look back._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacksssss; they're suprisingly enjoyable to write. It's part of why this chapter turned out so long.<strong>


End file.
